


Blood is Thicker By Choice

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Divorced parents, Fighting, Gen, Growing Up, Hacking, Parental Abuse, Some angst, following footsteps, learning to love, school shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: Aiden has made some mistakes in his life, but he never regretted being a father. Despite the mother's attempts, he gets a chance to finally be in his daughter's life and vows to be a better father to her than his to him.
Kudos: 5





	1. Recognition

I was in 4th grade when I started noticing the pictures Mom hid from me. 

It was of her and a man - a man I _could_ recall from my memory if I tried hard enough. She looked younger in the photo and they were obviously close. Whenever she heard me coming, she'd change tabs on the computer. But one day I caught her by surprise. 

"Who's that?" I asked in my naive and curious voice, my childish finger pointing at the computer monitor. Flustered, she swiveled between me and the screen, floundering for an answer. 

"Oh um...that's your...that's your father." Mom's voice dropped, her hands falling to her lap as I gazed over the photo. The man, dressed in jeans and a flannel button-up was holding Mom around the waist. It didn't looked like a planned shot. She was smiling, brighter than I've ever seen her before. 

"My....daddy?" I repeated quietly, coming over to the computer to get a better look. The man was looking up at something off in the distance, but he too looked happy to be in the moment. He had hair around his jawline and dawned a baseball cap, short hair resting against his neck. I reached out to touch the screen before Mom moved my hand away. 

"Yes, your dad." She sounded strangely cold. 

"...where is he?" I inevitably asked. I wasn't sure if Mom was ready for me to ask that question so she sighed, her thumbs fiddling and looked away. 

"He's...not important." She then returned her gaze to me, her dark brown lipstick slightly smudged. 

"But...I wanna meet him!" I whined quietly before she shushed me. 

"You can't." She soon then held my biceps. "He's...not good for him to be around you. Or us. He wouldn't have been a great father to you, anyway." I looked down, averting her gaze before she let go and clicked out of the picture. "Well missy, time for you to get ready for bedtime, isn't it?" 

"Mhm!" I hummed, basically dropping the conversation entirely and running upstairs to put on my pajamas. But when I laid in bed that night, all I could see was his face under my closed eyelids. Not necessarily burned into my memory, but my brain wanted to keep his image there. It wanted to remember.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, I was in my large 4th grade classroom, heading out to go to the bathroom during our independent work time. I walked the halls of the back of the school - that's where all the 4th grade classrooms were, while the younger grades were towards the front. I carried a bathroom pass in my hand as I rounded the corner and ducked into the girls' bathroom. 

Looking around, I saw that all the stalls were empty. Not necessarily having a preference, I picked one to do my business before coming out to wash my hands at the lowered sinks. Suddenly the loudspeakers came on. 

_Attention, everyone. There is a Code C in the building._

Looking up to where the announcement came from, I quickly followed instructions. We did Code C drills once a month it felt like, and we were taught exactly what to do, no matter where you were in the building. I spotted the janitor's closet at the back of the bathroom slightly cracked open and scurried over to it. I figured it would be easier to hide in there instead of sitting on top of a toilet. 

I left a tiny crack in the door to allow for some light from the bathroom and I crouched in a corner next to a mop bucket and a shelf full of cleaning supplies. The hall pass was cradled to my chest as I sat and waited. These drills didn't last super long, only enough time for the principals and other administrators to walk around and check doors. My foot fidgeted, an announcement never came. 

_There's no way this could be real...right?_ I sat, my thoughts starting to come to my curious, 4th grade mind. _There wouldn't actually be a_ school shooter _in the building, or something dangerous....right?_

I heard a loud noise. The only way I could describe it was a pop, echoing through the walls of the school. It must've been loud enough for me to hear it in my hiding spot. Either that, or close by. 

I looked to the crack in the door, wondering if I should fully close it. My knees hugged my chest. As much as I wanted to close the door, I couldn't bring myself to do so. I couldn't even move my limbs. 

It felt like hours had gone by as I leaned my head against the wall. I tried my best to stay as quiet as possible as a couple more pops rang out at various decibels. The longer I sat there, the more nervous I became. I didn't know what was happening, I wasn't allowed to have a phone like other students, and even if I did, I wouldn't have brought it with me to the bathroom. 

It was after another 20 minutes when I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't realize until my nose was also runny and I went to wipe it with the hem of my pink and white shirt. My body was shaking, I couldn't stop wondering if bad things were going to happen to me. I wondered if I was going to see my mom again. 

I heard some shouting from outside the bathroom. It may have been shouting, or just loud talking. I couldn't tell the difference. I heard the door swing open to the bathroom. 

"Chicago Police," A man with a gravely voice spoke out, echoing off the tall walls. "Grey Burnstorm? Are you in here?" I froze to my name. _How does this man know my name?!_ I panicked, letting out the tiniest whimper. "It's okay dear, I know you're scared, but I'm with the good guys." I heard the man set something down, either on the floor or sink counter, I couldn't tell. "Your classmates are outside, same with your teacher and mother, they want to know you're okay." I still couldn't bring myself to move from my location, he could just be _saying_ these things. The man moved around in the bathroom. "I promise I won't hurt you." 

I nudged the door open so I could peek outside. Indeed, there was a man in a cop uniform, kneeling on the ground, his gun a few feet behind him on the counter. I recognized him. 

"....daddy?" I called, my voice nearly broken from how scared I was. I pushed the door open wider, emerging with the hall pass still in my hand. The man blinked, his green eyes processing my childish figure. 

"....Grey." There was relief in his voice, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "...yeah, I'm your dad." He lowered his voice to be quiet, I suppose he didn't want to scare me with his big, loud cop tone. I rushed to him before grappling onto his uniform, sobbing. I heard him grunt as my body impacted his, but his arms instantly wrapped around me in one of the best hugs I've ever received. It was warm, loving and caring, what I always imagined how my dad would hug me. "Sweetie it's alright, I'm here now, Mom's outside wanting to see you too." 

"Don't leave me." I cried out as he stood up, holstering the gun he set on the counter and carrying me out of the bathroom. The school had been cleared out of teachers and other kids by the time the man - Dad - found me. Carrying me out the front doors of the school, I saw Mom rush over. 

"Greybear! Are you okay hunny?" She removed me from his arms to cradle me in hers. I whined lightly, to which she soon then realized. "Aiden...She knows?" 

Dad nodded. "Yes, Maria. She knows." He stood there, trying to put a hand on my back but Mom kept shifting her position. Dad let out a soft chuckle. "May we...talk? Soon?" 

"Perhaps." She sounded cold, I never heard Mom sound like this before. "Maybe....Saturday." The principal then announced that school was done for the day and that parents can take their kids home. 

"Will I see him soon?" I asked Mom into the nape of her neck before looking over at him. His eyes were gently holding emeralds as he gave a small smile. 

"You'll see me soon, I promise." He looked between Mom and I before another officer pulled him away. I couldn't wait to see him again. 


	2. Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do some research on actual child custody trials so this might not be the most accurate but I tried :')

I waited by the door all day Saturday until a black truck appeared in the parking lot across from our townhouse. Perking up, I saw a man in a flannel and jeans. It was Dad. 

"Daddy's here!" I ran throughout the house, excited as I could be and ran for the door when the bell chimed. I opened it and he stood there, scooping me up in his arms for a hug. 

"Hi sweetie," He set me down as Mom appeared from the basement, her hands on her hips. 

"Grey, go upstairs, please." She asked calmly, rubbing the top of my head. With a nod, I climbed the stairs to the second floor and went into my room. I double backed, tiptoeing out of my room to sit at the top of the stairs and listen. 

"Was that whole thing a stunt?" Mom started, she sounded like she was in the kitchen. 

"...you think I would stage a school shooting?" Dad was flabbergasted. 

"You can hack into anything with your phone, Aiden. Getting someone to shoot up a school doesn't seem too far from that." 

"I....it actually is, Maria. I wouldn't want to put Grey in any danger." 

"You _being_ here is putting her in danger!" Their voices started to get heated. 

"Maria, listen to me. I stopped hacking and doing underground work. I work for the cops now. I turned over a new leaf to show you how dedicated I am to being her father!" 

"The court already decided you wouldn't be in her life!" Something smashed on the ground and I gasped quietly. There was some murmers from both of them as the trash can opened and closed. I was ready to leave my perched position if need be. Mom's voice started talking, barely above a whisper. "I just...worry it won't be good for her..."

"Maria, please," Dad sounded calm, almost like he was begging. "Grey needs me in her life. And I want to be here for her. Did you see how excited she was that I was here?" I couldn't help but smile to his statement. "She wants me here. She wants to interact with me." There was a long pause before I heard Mom give her classic loud sigh. 

"...we'll have to let the court decide, Aiden. I'll at least give you that." She didn't necessarily sound defeated, but stressed over it. I heard footsteps approach the stairs and I bolted into my room to act like I was playing with my toys. Both Mom and Dad came in, but Mom stayed outside of the door. Dad wandered in, looking around at my childish room as I sat on the floor, toy cars scattered around me. 

"Whatcha playin'?" He asked, kneeling down to my level with a light grunt. I excitedly explained the 'game' I was playing with the Hot Wheels - Mom rarely took an interest in what I played when I would be up in my room. Dad seemed to listen for my entire ramble about the 'sports casters' rating the cars based on speed and how far they can jump off the bed when I push them. He seemed amused by my antics as he asked me some questions, soon sitting completely on the floor next to me. Mom kept watching over the two of us, like she was a mother bird. He eventually averted his eyes to look more closely around my room. I had a cute red desk for doing homework and a small table with tiny chairs in the center of the room for drawing or even having a bowl of snacks. Some of my doodles were taped onto the wall. 

"You like drawing?" He asked, pointing to a piece of brown paper with a very crude drawing of me and some friends from school in computer class. I shrugged. 

"It's fun, but I'm not the best at it, I like computers more." I giggled, leaning over my table in a seated position as he stood up to look more around the room. He chuckled. 

"You don't have to be good at something to _like_ something." He paused, gazing at my accessorized desk with all my pens, pencils, crayons, erasers and sticker books. It was disorganized, but I was able to easily find everything. "Is computers your favorite subject in school?" 

"I think so, yeah! It's more fun than math and reading. Did you have a favorite subject?" I asked back, being curious. 

Dad laughed, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "I always liked gym class when I was your age. Got to run around outside and play four square." He seemed fit for his age, even sporting a light beard that he seemed to shave. 

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go." Mom came in suddenly, having been standing outside the whole time. 

"But Mommy!!!" I whined with a pout. "I don't want Daddy to leave!" 

"He has to. He's technically not supposed to be here." Mom insisted as Dad sighed. He didn't want to defy her. 

"Walk me to the door, sweetie?" He looked down at me and I stood up, and so painfully slowly began walking to the door. 

"Grey, walk normally please." Mom asserted, watching me sulk and take the tiniest footsteps. After hearing Mom sigh in disapproval, I hurried my walk to not make her more angry with me. Dad followed me back down to the front door with Mom in tow. 

"Aiden, I'll let you know the court date once the judge gets back to me." Mom mumbled quietly as I stood by the door with the hugest frown. Dad knelt in front of me. 

"You'll see me again soon, okay?" He hugged me tightly, being careful not to break my small body against his own. I nodded, not wanting to cry in front of either of them. It felt so unfair. I just wanted him here.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mom brought me to downtown Chicago for an 'important meeting'. I knew she had these types of meetings all the time for work, but normally I never came along. We had gone into a tall, all glass building and rode the elevator up to the 15th floor. Mom had to pull me out of school for this meeting. It must've been _really_ important. 

She held my hand down hallways as people in business suits walked past. Was it 'Take Your Child to Work Day' and I forgot? I was rather unsure of what was really happening until we turned a corner. 

"Daddy!" I saw him at the end of the hall, waiting in some chairs outside of a meeting room. He stood up and embraced me as I ran up to him, and he was dressed in a suit jacket. I was still unaware of what was happening. 

"Hi, Aiden. Glad you made this work." Mom kept pleasantries as she made me sit across from him and next to her. I bounced in my seat, over the moon that he was here. _Why_ was he here? 

Soon, the door to the conference room opened and an older, white gentleman came out. "Alright, Burnstorm family, come on in." He gestured to the three of us to enter the room. It was wide with a long meeting table, a little nook for drinks and snacks and cabinets lining both walls. A glass window was at the opposite end of the room, gazing out over the Chicago city below. "Have a seat, one party on either side." 

"Grey, stay with me." Mom tugged on my hand for me to sit next to her. I guess I was on her side? My 4th grade brain was having a hard time comprehending. Dad sat across from me and gave a small smile as the stranger starting speaking. It was a lot of big words and phrases, it all sounded like legal mumbo jumbo Mom would say when I'd hear her talk over the phone when at home. I kind of zoned out until I felt Mom nudge me. 

"Grey, he's asking you a question." She lightly scolded me as I blinked. 

"What....was the question?" I asked, and Mom audibly sighed obnoxiously. Dad seemed slightly displeased by her display of emotion but kept quiet. 

"It's alright Maria, I don't mind repeating myself. I know these custody meetings can be tedious for a ten-year-old to sit through." The man spoke with a light chuckle. 

"Custody meeting?" I gazed up at the man, for which his face went completely white. 

"...you didn't tell her?" Dad's emerald eyes gave Mom another look, almost of shock. 

"I didn't want her mind to be swayed so easily..." She defended quietly, almost like she was trying to whisper to only _him._ The man sighed. 

"I might as well tell her." He adjusted his gaze to me. "You can call me Mister Simon, okay? My last name is rather hard to pronounce." He managed to get a slight chuckle out of me. "Your Mom and Dad are with me today to try and decide if both of them can have custody over you." 

"You mean...who gets to keep me?" I asked nervously, Mister Simon winced. 

"Well... _kinda_. Currently, your mother has full custody, so yes, she fully has you and originally, your father was not slated to have you at any point. But that's why we're here - he wants to be involved in your life, and today will determine if that will happen. Does that make sense?" 

Slowly, I nodded. "So, Daddy might get to keep me too?" 

"Yes, but that'll be decided upon after some questions. Nothing too difficult, I just need you to be honest." Mister Simon offered a smile. I looked between both Mom and Dad. Mom seemed annoyed, while Dad had light in his eyes. He was encouraging me. "So my first question: you've been with your mother since as long as you can remember, right?" 

After some thought, I nodded. I knew that the moment he asked, but I still took time to think about it. "Yeah, I have." 

"And, from what my documents say, you never knew your father until....the school shooting, correct?" 

Once again, I nodded with a 'Yes'. 

"From what you know about him, would you want to be around him more?" 

I froze to the question. Having heard Mom and him speak, it sounded like she didn't want him around. But, why not? He seemed so kind and gentle, and he even _saved_ me from the school. My eyes looked down as my feet fiddled. 

"Grey, answer the question." Mom gritted her teeth again as Dad got a little defensive. 

"Hey, let her think." The attorney agreed with Dad on that statement. It was just...awkward. 

"Actually, I'm going to have the two of you leave." He pointed to both Mom and Dad. "It will allow Grey to speak more freely without any judgement." 

Dad swiftly arose from his seat across from me and grabbed his suit jacket. Mom was a bit more sluggish in her movements. She gave me one last look before leaving the room. There were daggers in her eyes.

* * *

I spent 20 minutes telling the judge about my ramblings about both parents before he let me leave the room to go back out into the hall. Only Dad was there. 

"Hey kiddo," He smiled upon seeing me push the big door open. "Mom went to the bathroom." He patted the seat next to me and I happily sat down. "You don't have to tell me anything you said in there, okay? That's completely between you and the judge." I nodded to his words as he pat my thigh, Mom coming back from down the hall. She seemed mildly annoyed, and I wasn't sure if it's because I chose to sit next to Dad or not. She took a seat across from the two of us. 

"What did you tell him?" She asked, leaning her head against her propped up elbow, which rested on the back of the plush chair. I felt my throat freeze once more. 

"Maria, we shouldn't pressure Grey to tell us." Dad stepped in carefully, looking between the two of us. "She has a-" 

"I have every right to know." Mom instantly got defensive, sitting up in her chair. "She's _my_ child-" 

"She's also my child, Maria." Dad kept a calm voice, knowing that other people were around. I shrunk into a far corner of the chair, wishing I could be at school. I would've been in recess right now. My friends and I had this ongoing pretend war going on between the cyborgs and the humans. I played the mediator, one who was half human and half robot. I wondered if communications broke down between the sides in my absence- 

"Excuse me," My train of thought got interrupted by Mister Simon, who came out of the conference room. "Maria and Aiden, could you come inside with me? My secretary can watch Grey." A woman had come down the hall. She was young, with long brown hair and a light smile. Mom looked to Dad before nodding, seeming to have no choice in the matter. Both of them followed Mister Simon into an office while myself and the woman - Suzie - kept me company. After some time, I heard Mom's voice through a wall before the door busted open, Mom walking back down to the bathrooms again. Dad emerged, along with the judge and they both smiled. 

"Hey Grey," Dad spoke gently. "So..." 

"The court decided that we're granting both your mom and dad equal custody." Mister Simon spoke for Dad. "Since the school district is within the area of both houses, you can attend the same school and spend 2 weeks at a time with both parents. That's what we decided." 

Hearing Mom yelling in the bathroom, I was unsure how to feel. I had felt a strong rush of adrenaline to hear the news I _wanted_ so desperately to hear. Dad was finally allowed in my life - but was this a good decision? Maintaining a positive smile, I hugged Dad who affectionately returned the embrace, pulling me into his lap. There was only one way to find out if this would be the most terrible decision of my life. 


	3. Misleadings

_"He's not what you think he is."_

_"He's going to abandon you like what he did to me when I was pregnant with you."_

_"Your father has a dark past - he's no good for you."_

_"He's aggressive and stubborn, you two will never get along."_

_"He'll most likely hit you if you don't listen to him."_

_"Good luck at his house - don't forget everything I told you."_

I was filled with so much doubt.

* * *

It was Dad's turn to have me for two weeks. Mom dropped me off after she had taken me to a routine doctor's appointment. The doc said I was growing well into my 5th grade body, and it was exciting. I stayed that way until I got to Dad's. 

"Hey, kiddo," Dad greeted us as I got out of the car. He had a nice, renovated house out in Pawnee. I would admit - being out in the forests of Chicago was definitely nicer at times than being in the suburbs of Parker Square. Mom and Dad exchanged pleasantries, Mom talking about my appointment as I went inside the house with my school bag and duffel for clothes and other things I brought. I sighed, opening the door to my room. It had been left untouched - Dad was upfront with me when he helped me decorate my room for the first time. Whenever I wasn't here, he wouldn't come inside unless if it was an emergency. I now wasn't sure if I could trust him about that. 

I scanned the room before setting my duffel by the door and the school bag next to the desk. I looked out the window to see Mom backing out of the driveway before I heard the front door opened and closed. 

"Grey? What do you want for dinner?" Dad called, his boots lightly parading through the hard wood floors of the first floor. He sounded like he was headed into the kitchen. 

"I dunno," I called quietly, stepping into my door frame and leaning against it. Dad came to the bottom of the stairs. 

"Well, I can make chicken and pasta, I got some uh...frozen meatloaf I can heat up." 

"Okay," I really didn't care what we ate - I was more focused on playing Pokemon on my DS. It was the new rage among my friend group. I turned around to go back into my room. 

"Make sure to do your homework before dinner please!" Dad called. It was one of his 'rules'. Usually I obliged - I never had a whole lot to begin with. But today, I didn't feel like working on an essay for my language arts class, and I had the whole weekend to work on it. I just wanted to beat the second gym. 

I shut myself in my room, presumably to 'study'. I sat at my desk and dabbled with the DS game, making some grunts in frustration for being unable to figure out how to use HMs and TMs. A while later, I heard a knock at my door. 

"Yeah?" I called. I didn't think he would open the door. 

He opened the door. 

"Hey, dinner's rea...did you do your homework?" Dad quickly noticed my backpack untouched next to me and me slouching over my gaming system. 

"Uh...I-I didn't have any." I turned around, my cheeks red from lying as I closed the DS and plugged it into the wall charger. 

"Grey, don't lie to me." I couldn't believe he caught me red cheeked. "So you did have homework. Did you do it?" 

I said nothing. 

"Please speak to me." His voice was stern as I stayed turned around at my desk. I heard him give a deep sigh. "You not saying anything is making me not have faith in you." 

Again, I said nothing. 

"Fine. You are to stay up here until your homework is finished." 

"But Dad I'm hungry!" I whined, turning around. His green eyes pierced into me. 

"No buts. You know my rules - homework before dinner. You didn't do your homework, so no dinner." 

"But Dad-" 

"These are my rules, Grey. If you don't follow them, there's punishment." He raised his voice at me, and I never felt so terrified before. Mom said he was aggressive, and this was a prime example. Shuddering, I stayed at my desk as Dad left my room, lightly slamming the door behind him. I trembled. I wanted to go home. And home wasn't here. 

* * *

Dad slunk past my room at around 9:30pm. I was curled on my bed, starving. I tried to work on some of my 2 page essay, but the hunger kept hitting me with pain I couldn't ignore. He didn't talk to me. 

About a half hour later, I peered out into the hallway. The house was dark, minus a few nightlights plugged into low wall outlets to help illuminate the carpeted floor. I shifted my gaze to Dad's bedroom door at the end of the hall as I crept out of my room. No noises. I was in the clear. 

I snuck down the carpeted steps to the first floor. I was aware of what pieces of hard wood squeaked and tiptoed around them before rounding the corner into the kitchen. The under-the-cupboard lights were dimmed to provide some low light as I looked around for food options that would cause the least amount of sound. 

I opted for making a rather dry sandwich - white bread with cheese and ham, no condiments. I didn't bother with a plate - that would be too obvious of a clue that I ate. I went for a paper towel and laid it out on the counter. I began making my sandwich, my stomach growling so loud I thought it made more noise than the bread bag. Someone cleared their throat. 

"Whatcha doing?" Dad was leaned against the wall next to the fridge. I nearly jumped, almost throwing the bread at the floor. 

"U-Uh..." I stammered, my cheeks going red again. "I-I was....hungry...." I couldn't really lie my way out of this one. 

"So I see." He moved away from the wall to lean over the end of the counter, about 6 feet away from me. "And...did you finish your homework?" 

I shook my head. "I-" 

"Grey, I have rules. You broke the rules." He debated with me, but with a calmer tone of voice. 

"But Dad, I-" 

"I don't want to hear excuses. You should've done your homework." I couldn't believe it. It was a Friday night and he wanted me to do homework. 

"Dad, it's not fair-" 

"Grey." Dad spoke sternly, standing back up but his arms still on the counter. "I do not want to hear you talk back to me." 

"Dad, I can't work when I'm hungry!" 

"Then you should've thought about that before you decided to play your video game." He raised his voice and I squeaked in fear, still holding the bag of bread in my hands. "I don't know how your mother runs things, but when you come here, it's my rules-" 

"I don't care about your rules, I just wanna eat and hang out with my friends on a Friday night..." I felt my face flush more red than before, tears welling in my eyes. 

"I have rules for a reason, Grey. You may not understand now, but when you're older, you will-" 

"I _am_ older!" I don't know what caused me to go on this emotional tirade - I rarely got this upset. "I know you want me to do homework so I don't have to worry about it, but I have a system...Fridays are the only time I can talk with my friends and play games...and I don't wanna waste that time with homework that I can just do on Saturday or Sunday..." I sniffled as Dad folded his arms. The bread shook in my hands and I nearly screamed when I felt him touch my arm. I honestly thought he was going to hit me. 

"Okay." He simply stated, calmly, before moving to finish making my sandwich for me. I was happily shocked. "I apologize for not communicating that with you." He had gone to the fridge to pull out other things for my sandwich, including tomato, onion, pickles, mustard and mayonnaise. He also pulled out two plates from the cupboard. 

"What are you doing...?" I asked him quietly, having taken a step back from the counter after he took the bread from me. 

"Making dinner." Dad commented quietly, preparing the two sandwiches on the two different plates. With care, he placed different ingredients on each one - I could already tell which one was mine. It didn't have tomato on it. 

"You're...not gonna hit me?" I asked and he turned around quickly, narrowing his eyes. 

"...why would I hit you?" Dad shook his head. "Who...did someone tell you that?" 

I crossed my arms in front of my body, my fingers interlacing as I looked away. "...Mom did..." I mumbled barely under my breath. Dad stayed quiet for a few moments. 

"...Mom told you?" He seemed...baffled. Like he couldn't believe what he was hearing me say. I slowly slid my eyes to look at him. His head was low, rubbing the stubble on his jaw line. "Well...she's clearly...has the wrong idea..." 

"You won't hit me?" I asked again, still rather nervous, since I did trust Mom to tell me accurate information. 

"Grey, honey, I could _never_ fathom hitting you." His gaze softened at my frightened 5th grade form. "I love you, you're my daughter. I don't want you to be afraid of me." Dad approached me, my trembling body resting against his as he hugged me. "You're my world, Grey. I don't want to intentionally hurt you. Ever." He squeezed me, his body heat radiating into my cold limbs. "Hun, you're freezing." 

"I-I-I know..." I stuttered, accidentally drooling a little bit onto his nighttime shirt, before my stomach growled. 

Dad chuckled. "Let me make these sandwiches and then I'll give you one of my blankets to sleep with, okay?" 

I was filled with so much happiness.

* * *

We ended staying up until 1am eating our sandwiches and I made him sit through watching _The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl._ He actually found it funny. And I fell asleep on his shoulder. And he brought me back up to my room. 

And Dad gave me one of his blankets.

* * *

"Hey Grey," Mom picked me up Sunday afternoon two weeks later. I hugged Dad goodbye and he watched us drive away. "How was your stay?" 

"Good," I answered with a one word response as usual. 

"Is it awkward being there?" She pressed as we drove out of Pawnee. I shook my head, looking down at my DS case. 

"No...we talked." I spoke, still keeping to myself. 

"You...both talked?" Mom sounded nervous to that idea. I nodded. 

"Yeah, it was...nice." I didn't want to say too much, knowing how vastly different Mom's portrayal was of him versus what Dad acted like. 

I was filled with worry. 


End file.
